


Usurped

by erikablair



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikablair/pseuds/erikablair
Summary: After Ozai's callous words about Iroh and Lu Ten's death, Azulon decided to strip Ozai of his parentage of Zuko and gave Zuko to Iroh as his new son and heir. Azulon died not long after, making Iroh the new Firelord where he attempted to bring in a new reign of peace and build his relations back up with the other nations, including an arranged marriage between Zuko and the Southern Water Tribe's Chief's daughter, Katara. But Iroh's attempts for peace give rise to a rebellion in the Fire Nation headed by Ozai and Iroh is forced to flee with Zuko. Who can restore peace to the world when Ozai declares the restarting of the war?
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the ATLA universe, please let me know what you think!

Hearing the callous words from Ozai infuriated Azulon, he would make him betray his first-born son in his moment of weakness when he had just lost his only son in a campaign that would bring the Fire Nation even greater strength. He was disgusted at such a display of casual disregard towards his own blood, all for ambition, all for power. Azulon examined Ozai’s expression for any indications of regret or sympathy but found none; he exhaled deeply, making the flames rise with his temper. Ozai would need to know the pain of losing his own first-born, however, Azulon could not jeopardise the royal line any more than it already had with the death of Lu Ten. They needed a male heir and if Iroh was not to father another, Zuko would be the next in line. But he could not let Ozai’s actions go unpunished.

He turned towards a guard and asked him to summon Lady Ursa and Prince Zuko back to his throne room, he had an appropriate punishment in mind. Eyeing his son, he knew he needed to decree it with Ursa and Zuko in the room or his words would be twisted and sharpened to be used as knives to stab him with. A few moments later Lady Ursa entered the throne room, closely followed by Zuko; Azulon regarded them clinically. Ozai dared not look up as his wife and son entered the throne room, still prostrating himself before his father waiting for his punishment.

“Ozai has just postulated that since Iroh’s bloodline has ended, he should be next in line for the throne,” Azulon growled, the flames dancing wildly in front of the dais.

He watched their reactions closely to see if they had any knowledge of his son’s treacherous plans but judging by Ursa’s aghast expression and Zuko’s bewildered one he heavily doubted it. Good.

“To punish him for his transgressions I have come up with an appropriate consequence for his words. Since Ozai is so heartless to his brother’s loss of his first-born he should experience the same,” Azulon began.

Ursa clutched Zuko’s shoulder, bringing him closer to herself ready to run with him at a moment’s notice; Azulon caught Ursa’s protective movements and subtly gestured to the guards to seal the exits.

“Zuko will no longer by Ozai’s son,” Azulon continued, “he is now Iroh’s son and heir as ordered by me. Ozai will no longer have any contact with the boy and if I catch him attempting to do so,” Azulon stopped to send a fierce glare at Ozai, “he will not like the consequences. As for your contact with the boy Lady Ursa,” Azulon addressed, “that will be up to Iroh. In the meantime, you Ozai will be exiled to the Winter Palace until I deem it time for you to return. You will be escorted there immediately.”

Ozai stood from his position on the floor, head bowed and nodded in acquiesce. Azulon watched his son leave dispassionately, gesturing for several guards to follow him and ensure he was escorted to the Winter Palace. Ozai did not look at his wife or son as he passed, too consumed by rage to do little more than ensure he continued putting one foot in front of the other instead of burning the old man where he sat.

The doors to the throne room closed heavily behind Ozai, bringing Ursa and Zuko’s attention back to Azulon. The fires in front of the dais had calmed to their original height and Azulon had adopted his normal cold expression.

“Iroh will be returning in two weeks, he will no doubt be grieving but I am sure my recent decree will settle Iroh’s worries concerning his line, as well as the Nobles’. In those two weeks, we will be bringing tutors in to prepare you for your new duties as Iroh’s son and heir, Zuko. We will not have you embarrass us,” Azulon sneered.

Zuko nodded, still reeling from the changes his life had suddenly taken. He looked up at his mother and hoped the Uncle Iroh would let his mother still see him, he couldn’t imagine a life without her. Ursa bowed deeply at Azulon’s words, relieved that her son would not be sacrificed for her husband’s ambition. Even if she could never see her son again, it was enough to know he was alive and healthy.

“I will allow you to spend these two weeks with your son before Iroh decides on whether you can see him further. I am not cruel enough to keep a mother and her son separated but I want you to remember my mercy Lady Ursa because it will not be repeated,” Azulon finished gravely.

Ursa once again bowed deeply and expressed her gratitude fervently. When she was finished Azulon dismissed them from his throne room, reminding them that Zuko’s new duties will begin tomorrow and he is to act appropriately to his station immediately. Ursa thanked him once again before hurrying Zuko and herself out of the throne room, leading him to his bedroom and gently sitting him down on the bed kneeling in front of him as she did so.

“Mum, does this mean I’m no longer your son?” Zuko asked a vulnerable note to his voice.

Ursa immediately took Zuko into her arms, “of course not Zuko, I will always be your mother. I am sure Iroh will allow me to see you once he returns and even if he didn’t, I will still be your mother; nothing will ever change that.”

Ursa leaned back and wiped away the tears that were leaking from Zuko’s eyes placing a kiss on each of his cheeks as she did so. Zuko gave her a watery smile before burying himself in her chest and sobbing. She softly stroked his hair, cooing at him and attempting to hush his sobs.

Time passed and Ursa was not sure if it was minutes or hours she had been kneeling here, her son clutched tightly to her, afraid that despite Azulon’s decision he would still be taken away from her. She felt his breathing slow and realised he had fallen asleep on her, something he had not done since he was a child. She gently shifted him up on the bed and tucked him in, detaching herself from the tight grip he had on her robes.

She placed a lasting kiss on his forehead before heading to the door, casting one last look at her son’s sleeping form before retreating to the Fire Lady’s chamber. As she walked to her rooms, she thought back on Azulon’s words and wondered what he would ask of her for sparing her son’s life; she knew he was not one to let an opportunity slide and wondered if she would be asked to spy on her husband. She would gladly do it if it kept her children alive.

Ozai was a cruel husband, so different from the man she had fallen for. He had been so handsome, so kind, but all his honeyed words and actions were just to disguise the monster beneath. What a fool she had been, thinking herself lucky to have been courted by a prince.

Dismissing her maid, Ursa entered her room and sat in front of her vanity, pulling out the various pins and knots that secured her hair. She wanted to be alone and think about how she could continue to help her son, to secure his safety. No doubt now that Ozai’s plans had been disrupted he would try something even more reckless to obtain the throne for himself and she would not stand idly by while his ambition destroyed her children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh returns from Ba Sing Se and is informed that Zuko is his new son and heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think in the comments :)

The Fire Nation was mournful upon Iroh’s return, not only had they lost the siege at Ba Sing Se but Lu Ten, Crown Prince Iroh’s only son and heir had died in the process. It was a devastating blow to the Fire Nation who had come so close to conquering the great Earth Kingdom capital. Everyone bowed their heads in sorrow as the procession passed, General Iroh who was leading it on his Komodo Rhino, wore a sombre expression but kept his red-rimmed eyes straight.

At Azulon’s orders, Iroh was greeted with a hero’s welcome but Iroh no longer felt he was fighting for a just cause. He had caused much devastation in his role as a military General, but unlike his father, he protected civilians as much as he could and did not aimlessly sacrifice his troops for temporary distractions. He was strategic and ruthless, yet kind, often giving small amounts of his food and water rations to struggling civilians and always made sure to treat Earth Kingdom soldiers and prisoners-of-war with respect. When times were tough and his troops were starving, Iroh would often sacrifice his own comfort for them. ‘A General who is ignorant of his troop’s suffering, cannot know how best to lead them,’ he would often quote, just as the men gave them their loyalty, he would give his own in return.

The death of his only son, his beloved Lu Ten, made him a broken man. He could no longer continue the siege, all his motivation for conquering and war collapsed with the loss of his son. Iroh began to wonder how many others had suffered this heartbreak, how many parents, brothers, sisters, and children had heard the news of their loved ones dying. Was the war worth it? How could the Fire Nation claim they’re sharing their greatness and prosperity among the other kingdoms when all it did was burn everything in its path? It was a bitter pill to swallow that his son had died for nothing, and he vowed that when he succeeded his father he would put in every effort to right the wrongs of his ancestors and bring an end to this seemingly endless war.

As they reached the palace gates, his troops dispersed to their appropriate brackets leaving Iroh standing before them alone. He breathed in deeply, fortifying himself against his brother’s needling comments and his father’s disappointment before signalling the guards to open the gates. The courtyard, usually full to the brim with wondering nobles and palace advisors were empty apart from the usual amount of palace guards.

He strode across the palace’s courtyard and scaled up the palace steps, his footsteps echoing against the stone tiles. Reaching the top, he saw Lady Ursa, Zuko, and Azula draped in red and white, bowing their heads to him, moving his gaze past them he saw his father, also adorned in red and white, standing tall and fixing him with an inscrutable look. He noticed that Ozai was missing from the line-up and wondered if his younger brother had defied their father’s obvious orders regarding his return out of petulance or if something more sinister was afoot. Surreptitiously glancing at his surroundings, he could see nothing to indicate a surprise attack but kept his guard up, nonetheless.

Greeting them sedately, he immediately noticed something was amiss by the expressions on their faces. Ursa smiled at him weakly while her left hand was clutching his nephew’s shoulder tightly, Zuko seemed nervous in his presence, giving him a hesitant smile while trying not to fidget judging by the twitches of his hands, and Azula seemed oddly subdued, somehow less sharp than usual, with one hand behind her back and the other clasping the back of Zuko’s robe in a gesture that seemed oddly affectionate for the acerbic girl.

His father indicated to Iroh that he should follow him, glancing at the others curiously he followed Azulon feeling a pit opening in his stomach, had something happened to Ozai? Even though his younger brother had a rather cruel disposition he still loved him and would be devastated by his death, especially following so closely to that of his own son’s. He heard footsteps behind him and peeking behind him saw the rest of his family following him and his panic increased.

They entered the Royal Family’s formal parlour that was often used to discuss important matters among the Royal’s in a private setting. Azulon placed himself in the head seat, indicating to the family to accommodate themselves around his placement. Iroh sat alone on the loveseat to one side of his father, while Ursa sat with her children either side of her on the one opposite him. They seemed slightly cramped with each of them throwing a leg over their mother’s lap to adjust to the tight fit, brushing each other as they did so. It was an extremely informal and loving scene, one that Iroh was not used to seeing between the three of them. He noticed that his father did not attempt to scold the three and was surprised that Azulon chose to either ignore or accept the affectionate moment.

“I am sorry for your loss my son,” Azulon said lowly, “there is no crueller fate than a father dying before their first-born.”

Iroh closed his eyes in pain, clenching his fists as he did so. After a few moments, he reopened his eyes, unshed tears making them shine.

“Thank you, father,” Iroh choked out.

“The Fire Sages have informed me that Lu Ten’s body has been prepped for his funeral, we are to hold it in the next few days,” Azulon informed Iroh. “We must discuss the future of your line Iroh, your brother thought it prudent since your line has died that he should be the next in line to the throne.”

Iroh froze at Azulon’s words.

“I opposed this suggestion vehemently and Ozai has since been exiled to the Winter Palace until I say otherwise,” Azulon informed Iroh, unknowingly assuaging his fears concerning his younger brother’s fate. “But he does bring up a valid point regarding the continuation of your line. In punishment for his callousness and to preserve our line, I have decided that Zuko will henceforth be regarded as your new son and heir. Do you accept, my son?”

Iroh was gaping like a fish, having to take a few moments for Azulon’s words to sink in. Having an inkling to what he would do otherwise to his nephew should he refuse, Iroh quickly pulled himself together and agreed to the terms. Iroh looked at Zuko closely, not having seen him since he first left for Ba Sing Se and drank in his features hungrily. He could see Zuko’s likeness to Lu Ten but before his mind could go further down that path, he shook his head to clear it. He refused to give in to his desperation and try and turn Zuko into Lu Ten, it was not only dishonourable towards Zuko but to Lu Ten’s memory. He knew his nephew was very different from his son, having stepped into the father figure role for Zuko several times already when Ozai would barely acknowledge his existence. He could not bring his son back, but he at least had the chance to have another.

“There is one final question for you my son regarding this new arrangement. I have already banned Ozai from seeking out the boy and trying to influence him, but I leave the decision regarding Ursa and Azula up to you,” Azulon stated.

Iroh didn’t even have to think before quickly assuring Ursa and Azula that though Zuko was now his son, he would never forbid them from seeing him even going so far as to say that they could join him and Zuko as he taught the boy about his new duties and firebending. Azula had a slight avarice gleam hearing that she could learn from the fabled Dragon of the West while Ursa gave Iroh a soft, sweet smile that he wouldn’t keep her from her son. Zuko looked stunned and before Ursa could stop him flung himself towards his uncle and hugged him desperately, murmuring his thanks. Iroh hugged Zuko back just as desperately before gently pushing Zuko off and giving him a soft smile.

“You are now my son Zuko, but I do not expect you to call me Father until you are ready. We have all had a very emotional day, you go off with your sister and mother and I will join you later. Maybe we can have tea in the Royal Gardens?” Iroh suggested.

Zuko sniffled slightly before agreeing enthusiastically, giving his Uncle a final hug and his grandfather a quick bow before leaving with Ursa and Azula after Azulon had permitted them to leave. As Ursa passed she gave Iroh’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze while Azula gave him a quick hug much to his surprise, her smile brighter than he’d ever seen it. Iroh smiled as he watched them leave, feeling as if the scars on his heart were finally repairing themselves.

Azulon watched Iroh silently, waiting for his son’s attention to return to him, “Ozai will not return for Lu Ten’s funeral,” Azulon informed him gravely, “I will not see him in the palace again until your position as my heir and Zuko as yours is strengthened to reassure the nobles and the populace. Ozai has shown himself to be ambitious, now is not the time for infighting among our family and by the spirits I shudder to think how my younger would drive this nation into the ground. It is up to you Iroh, I am getting old and tired. I need you to lead this nation to further greatness.”


End file.
